Take Me
by suicidalunicorn97
Summary: After being kidnapped by a dragon, you realize that being a virgin isn't always a good thing. You enlist Sam and Dean to take your virginity. RATED M FOR A REASON. (Thressome, smut)


"Are you okay?"

You glanced up at the men who had rescued you. "No. I almost got eaten by a fucking dragon."

"Sorry, dumb question." The taller one apologized. (Sam?) You couldn't remember. It had been a weird day, to say the least.

"It's okay. I just wanna get out of here. Do you have any change?" You were miles from home. The dragon had plucked you from your bed in the middle of the night, and taken you to some random sewer. You had no car, and no money for a bus.

"We can take you home." Dean volunteered.

"Oh, that's okay." You said awkwardly. "You guys have done enough, I mean, you saved me."

"It's kinda what we do. Don't worry about it." Sam smiled. "Let us give you a ride."

"Thanks." You said gratefully.

The three of you walked outside, and you laid eyes on their gorgeous car. "Nice wheels!" You exclaimed. "I love Impalas. Is it a '67?"

Dean grinned proudly. "Sure is."

"She's beautiful."

As you climbed into the car, you realized how tired you were. All the adrenaline was fading, replaced by exhaustion. Dean started the car, and you were shocked to look at the clock and realize it was 2 in the morning.

"Wow." Your eyes widened.

"You okay?" Sam looked back with concern.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize how late it was. You guys must be tired, after all those badass moves back there. You don't have to take me home."

"It's really not a problem, Y/N. Sleep deprivation is kind of what we're used to."

"Still…"

"Do you wanna stop at a motel? There's one just up the road. A bed would probably be more comfortable than the backseat." Sam noticed how you were slumped against the seat, fighting to keep your eyes open.

"If it's not too much trouble." You admitted.

"Not at all." Dean smiled.

* * *

You checked into the motel, and you felt bad as they paid for two rooms. Walking away from the desk, you apologized again. "I'm sorry, you guys shouldn't have to spend money on me…"

Dean laughed. "Don't even worry about it. It's technically not our money anyway."

"What?"

"Credit card fraud." Sam said, looking away. "I know it's not the most honest thing in the world."

You laughed. "You drive around saving people's lives. I think you're entitled to sin a little."

* * *

As soon as the motel door was locked tightly behind you, the reality of your situation sank in. Shock was a hell of a drug, and you'd been pretty out of it.

You'd been kidnapped by a _dragon._

And saved by two professional monster-hunters, who also happened to look like male models.

Suddenly feeling very self-conscious, you went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. You cringed. Your hair was flying in every direction, and it looked like you'd been through a hurricane. Your face and nightgown were covered in dirt and God knows what else.

Despite your fatigue, you turned on the shower and let the warm water wash over your body. You scrubbed every inch of yourself, hating how you could still feel the dragon's claws on you.

It wasn't until after you turned off the water that you realized you didn't have a change of clothes. You sighed and threw on the complimentary robe the motel provided. Not even caring enough to blow-dry your hair, you collapsed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

When you awoke, it took you a moment to remember what had happened. When it all came flooding back, you looked at the clock and realized it was a little past 10:00. Panicking, you tightened the robe around yourself and all but ran to Sam and Dean's room.

You knocked, and the door opened within seconds. "Hey," Sam said. "Everything okay?" He yawned, and you couldn't help but notice that he had the most adorable bed-head.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nah, we were just getting up."

"Sorry to bug you, I just…didn't know if you left me. It's kinda late."

"It's only 10:00, Y/N." Sam chuckled. "We wouldn't leave you."

"You apologize too much." Dean smirked, coming up behind Sam. His cheeks were rosy, and you blushed too. Why did they have to be so damn attractive?

For the first time, Sam seemed to notice your attire. "Oh, um, come in; let's see if we can find anything that will fit you."

You walked into their room, trying not to think about how intimate this felt. Sam rummaged through his pack and pulled out a blue plaid shirt. "This will pretty much be a dress on you, but that's kinda the point, cause I'm 98% sure none of our pants will fit you." He said sheepishly.

"Thanks." You took the shirt, but paused on your way to the door. "Can…can I ask you guys something?"

"Shoot."

This was something you'd been thinking about ever since getting into the Impala with them. You couldn't believe you were about to say it out loud…

"The dragon took me because I'm a virgin, right?"

"Um, yeah..."

"I don't want it to happen again."

"Look, Y/N, the odds of you getting taken by another dragon are-"

"Slim to none. I know. But they're not the only creatures that use virgin sacrifice. As far as I'm concerned, it's a liability, and I don't wanna be vulnerable anymore."

The boys were staring, and you were almost certain your face was bright red.

"Would you take my virginity? One of you, both of you, I don't care."

There was a moment of stunned silence, and you instantly regretted asking. This was wildly inappropriate.

"A-are you sure?" Dean stuttered.

Sam punched him. "Are you kidding? We can't just…I mean…don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No." You admitted, looking down.

"Seriously?" Dean looked shocked. "You're gorgeous."

You blushed even harder. "Thanks. I've just…been so busy with work and college; I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Well…." They didn't look convinced.

"I trust you guys. Please."

"Hell, I'm down." Dean grinned. "How do you wanna do this?"

"Um, well, I've always…fantasized about having a threesome." You stammered. God, you couldn't believe you were actually saying those words. "So, Sam, do you wanna join us?"

"Oh, God, yes."

"Are you sure? I mean, it wouldn't be weird for you guys, being brothers and all?"

"We've been on the road together since we were kids. We share everything, and that includes girls sometimes. This isn't our first rodeo." Dean said.

You sighed with relief. You were kind of glad they had experience. Maybe this wouldn't be so awkward after all.

Wasting no time, you shrugged off the robe. Sam and Dean stared at your naked body, and your self-consciousness returned until Sam spoke.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, hesitantly touching your bare shoulder. He leaned in, and you were surprised when his mouth met yours in a deliciously violent kiss. His tongue begged for entry, and you found yourself gasping for breath. His hands were everywhere; touching, stroking. He nipped your lower lip, and you felt a rush of heat. Damn, you hadn't realized you were into that.

You reached for his shirt and lifted it over his head, throwing it to the side. You ran your hands across his chest, humming in appreciation of his well-muscled body. Next were his sweatpants. You slid them down, and knelt in front of him. You tried not to think about how crazy this was. You ran your hands up his thighs, finally tugging his boxers down. His erect member sprung free, and you gasped. He was _huge._ You felt a little apprehension. How was this going to fit inside you?

Pushing the thought aside, you slowly put your mouth on the tip, just tasting it. You took your time exploring his anatomy, fondling his soft balls, and licking his beautiful cock. you finally got the confidence to take him in your mouth. You started at the tip, and slid your mouth down his length. Sam moaned and tangled his fingers in your hair when you started sucking, and you felt unexpected pride.

You heard another moan coming from the bed, and opened your eyes to see Dean palming himself through his shorts. He was sporting his own impressive erection. You gave one last hard suck before taking your mouth off Sam's dick with a satisfying _pop_. He whimpered.

"You like watching me suck your brother off?" You smirked, approaching Dean.

 _"Fuck,_ Y/N..."

"Take your clothes off." You commanded. Where was this coming from? You were normally so shy.

Dean happily obliged. You crawled on top of him, kissing your way to his lips. His kiss was gentler than Sam's. Your tongues danced, his soft mouth massaging your own. He tasted like Whiskey. You slid your hand down and gripped his hard cock. He groaned beneath you, flipping you over. The kissing grew more passionate, and he focused his attention on your breasts. He kissed them, worshipping your body, You felt a finger prod at your entrance, and your eyes flew open. You looked over Dean's shoulder to see Sam positioned between your thighs.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes." You said nervously. He slowly slid one finger inside of you. You gasped at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, it feels...it feels good."

He continued to work you open with his long, thick fingers while Dean kissed every inch of your skin. He pinched your nipples just as Sam slid another finger inside you. " _Ohhh..."_

"You like that, Sweetheart?" Dean asked gruffly.

"Mmmm...more." You begged.

You felt Sam put a third finger inside you, scissoring his fingers back and forth.

"Oh, _God!_ " You cried out as he curled his fingers upward, hitting your G-spot. "I-I'm ready."

"Which one of us...?" Sam asked.

You looked at both of them, biting your lip. Sam had a monster cock. It was truly huge. Dean's was equally thick, but a little shorter. "Dean." You answered. "Sorry, Sam."

He smirked. "It's okay, Y/N. I've scared off more than one girl with this thing."

You felt empty as Sam slipped his fingers out of you. Dean kissed you one more time before crawling down between your thighs. He positioned himself at your entrance, and met your gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." You nodded your consent, and he slid inside you a little at a time. Sam laid beside you, kissing you and playing with your nipples.

Dean felt _amazing._ It hurt a little at first, but he gave you time to adjust to his size. The stretch felt good. Soon he was completely inside you. You looked up at his lust-blown eyes and messy hair, and your breath caught in your throat. He was _beautiful._

"Move."

Dean rocked his hips, throwing his head back with a loud moan. "Jesus, Y/N...You're so tight." He picked up the pace.

Sam slid a hand down your stomach to your clit, and began massaging it while his brother fucked you. The sensation was incredible. You felt a tension coiling in your stomach, and your thighs began to quiver.

"I'm close." You gasped. You locked your legs around Dean's waist so he could hit a deeper angle. As he drove into you again and again, he made contact with that sweet spot, and you were _gone._ Obscenities tumbled out of your mouth, and for a moment you could have sworn you went blind from pure pleasure.

As Dean watched you come apart beneath him, he pulled out just in time. He moaned your name as he coated your stomach with thick ropes of cum.

Sam wasn't far behind. He gripped his cock and with a couple tugs, shuddered through his own orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Dean went into the bathroom to grab some toilet paper. He gently cleaned your stomach and tossed the roll at Sam. He laid beside you, and kissed your lips. The brothers each threw an arm across your stomach, and just held you.

"That was amazing." You giggled.

"Oh yeah." They agreed. You smiled at their blissed-out expressions. Sandwiched between your two heroes, you felt safe.


End file.
